


Dancing Faint

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung needs cuddles, Mom Taeyong, Overworking, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Hyungs, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Beep Beep Beep… Beep Beep Beep.He hated Chen Le and that stupid alarm.He hadn’t even realized it was time to wake up for their own dance practice, and then after that Jisung would be going back to practice for Dancing High.





	Dancing Faint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sungie_123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungie_123/gifts).



> HEYYYYY Wow another one, what is this three in one day? Inspiration hit me in the FACE too bad it can't do that with my multichapter fics that still need updates (Sorry to any Buggy, Inferno, or Fun Size Mess readers).
> 
> ANYWAYS Thanks to t0aster0ven_bby for the request, it was really fun to write!

Jisung was exhausted to put it lightly. He was back at his dorm, laying in bed, but he couldn’t sleep. His limbs were on fire and he had a raging headache that wouldn’t go away. 

 

Don’t get him wrong. He loved Dancing High, but between that and his normal practices, he couldn’t get enough time to let his body heal. 

 

He had lost ten pounds in the last week alone (not like he’s ever telling his hyungs, he didn’t want to seem like he was whining) and he hadn’t slept longer than three hours a night in over a week. 

 

**_Beep Beep Beep… Beep Beep Beep._ **

 

He hated Chen Le and that stupid alarm. 

 

He hadn’t even realized it was time to wake up for their own dance practice, and then after that Jisung would be going back to practice for Dancing High. 

 

The next hour it took to get into the car and on their way was a complete blur for Jisung, but he’s sure he hadn’t actually eaten anything because of how slow he had gotten ready. He vaguely remembers Haechan having to put his shoes on the correct feet before leaving because the boy had put them on the wrong way. 

 

They were in the middle of practicing Chewing Gum for the third time in a row because Jisung kept forgetting the differences in the moves between the first chorus and the second. 

 

Mark turned to him and was about to say something, but the door opened and the rest of NCT walked in with Taeyong leading them in. 

 

“Ready for Black on Black?” He asked. Mark gave one last look to Jisung before nodded at the leader. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Everyone take five and stretch. I don’t care if you already have, please do it again.” Taeyong said as he himself got on the ground next to Mark and started stretching, 

 

Jisung slowly got on the ground and stretched slowly, but he had to start faking it about two seconds in. His limbs were protesting every moment, and the slightest head turn made him see stars. 

 

And none of this was slipping the notice of the oldest and the leader. 

 

“Should we say something?” Mark asked Taeyong as both of them switched from stretching their left leg to their right. 

 

“If he doesn’t look any better after one run through, I’ll talk to him.” He said, but he hesitated a bit before he had answered. 

 

Mostly because he didn’t think Jisung would make it that long. 

 

...

 

He had been right. 

 

Jisung made it maybe two steps before everything around him began to slow down and spin. He hadn’t felt his body fall, but he had seen the room spin and the ground get closer. He saw it as if he were looking through a tunnel and what he was seeing was at the end of it. 

 

He vaguely heard footsteps and shouts around him, but nothing was clear enough to make out before there was nothing. 

 

...

 

“Call an ambulance.”

 

…

 

“Kid, can you hear us?”

 

…

 

_ Beep beep… beep beep… _

 

…

 

“Jisungie?” 

 

The voice was far away, as if he was hearing it from underwater. 

 

Was he underwater?

 

… no, he could still breathe. 

 

“I think he’s waking up.”

 

Was that Taeyong? He wanted cuddles. 

 

“Baby, come on, open your eyes.” 

 

He didn’t want to, everything was heavy. 

 

“He’s been asleep for two days, what makes you think he’ll wake up today?”

 

That was Mark-- Two DAYS?

 

“Mmm…” Jisung felt a bit more awake and he was more aware of his surroundings even with his eyes still closed. 

 

He was definitely on a hospital bed. The smell of bleach wasn’t his clue, it was just how uncomfortable the bed was. The smell just confirmed it. 

 

“Baby, open your eyes.” Taeyong said, and now Jisung could tell that the older was holding his hand. He could also feel pain. 

 

“Ow…”

 

“Baby, do you need pain medicine?” He could tell that was Haechan, bless his soul. Jisung nodded the tiniest fraction before whimpering at the pain it brought his stiff limbs. 

 

No amount of stretching would fix this in a hurry. 

 

“Baby, slow down. Don’t move too much.” Mark, that was Mark. 

 

“I brought a nurse.” He hadn’t even heard Haechan leave. 

 

“I’ll administer a low dose of morphine, that way he can still be able to talk to you if he has the energy.” He liked the voice of his nurse. It was nice and caring. He could tell she really cared about patients. 

 

“Thank you.” Taeyong said, and Jisung jumped a bit, having momentarily forgotten his presence. 

 

“I’ll be at the nurse’s station if you need anything else.” She took her leave and the room was silent besides the beeping of what he now registered was a heart monitor. He could also feel an IV in his arm, which explains why he didn’t feel the prick of a needle when the nurse said she was going to give him morphine. 

 

“Baby, can you open your eyes for us?” Jisung tried, he really did. But in the end he let out a frustrated whine. 

 

“Can’t…” His voice sounded terrible, like he had been swallowing sandpaper. 

 

“That’s okay baby. Do you think you could answer some questions that we have?” Mark’s voice was nice to hear. 

 

“Cuddles. Taeyong hyung. Please.” He said as an answer, struggling a bit with his angry throat. 

 

“Of course baby.” Jisung felt Taeyong get up on the bed and carefully position him in between his legs so that the older was sitting behind Jisung. It was the easiest way to cuddle without messing up wires or the IV. 

 

“Sungie…” Haechan seemed hesitant as he spoke, and Jisung half wished he was able to open his eyes to see what he looked like. “Sungie, why did the doctors say that you’re almost at a dangerous weight?” 

 

He was? He didn’t know that, he thought he had only lost ten pounds. 

 

“Didn’t know. Thought I only lost ten pounds.” On the bright side, talking was getting easier.

 

“Wait, you knew you were losing weight, baby?” Mark sounded like he was close to crying. 

 

“Didn’t think it was that big of a deal. Was too busy to eat a lot. Was only ten pounds.”

 

“Baby, when they weighed you here, you had lost thirty pounds since you got weighed at the company almost three weeks ago.” 

 

A silence filled the air as Jisung took in the knew information. Well…

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Oh? What do you mean?” 

 

“I didn’t know…” He said pathetically. It was the only thing he could say. 

 

“Baby, how come you didn’t tell us that you were having such a hard time with the show and our own schedules?” Taeyong asked as he kissed the top of the maknae’s head. 

 

“Didn’t think it mattered. I was the one who wanted to be on the show.” He heard a small sob from the direction he thought Haechan was, but it also could have been Mark. No, it was definitely Haechan. 

 

“Jisung, baby, your health is always going to be important. Always going to be more important than being on some show regardless of whether or not you wanted to be on it.” Taeyong said in his caring leader voice. 

 

It made Jisung want to cry. So he did. 

 

“Aegi, we love you so much.” Mark said, gently grabbing one of the maknae’s hands. 

 

“Love hyungs too.” He said as he calmed down a bit. He blamed the morphine. 

 

“We’re talking about this with the rest of the members when we get back and we’re having the manager take you off the show, or at least get you a well deserved break from it.” Taeyong said, and part of Jisung wanted to argue. But he just… didn’t have the energy. 

 

He just let it be and enjoyed cuddling with Taeyong and, soon after, Haechan. He loved his hyungs. So much. And he knew they loved him. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am getting so many more requests than I thought I was going to holy cow thanks for all the love!
> 
> If you have a request, please post it on the comments! I'll never ignore or just not do a request. If I for some reason can't do your request, I'll give you an explanation and possibly an alternative that I could write if I can think of one. 
> 
> I'm trying to do these in order so it's fair, so please be patient with me as I am a wee bab with a job and (unfortunately) adult responsibilities.


End file.
